City of Heavenly Fire
by Clace2013
Summary: Clary has been kidnapped by her evil, diabolical brother Sebastian. Will Clary ever make it home? Will Clary's loved ones save her? Will they die trying? Will Sebastian succeed at his attempts to burn down the world? Find out in the CoHF fan fiction. (NOTE: This is a continuation of Lilly13245's CoHF fan fiction. You must read that one to understand mine)
1. Chapter 7

**This is a continuation of Lilly13245's fan fiction of City of Heavenly Fire. If you have not read it, you will not understand what is happening. (Read it!)**

**Summary: Clary has been kidnapped by her evil, diabolical brother Sebastian. Will she ever make it home? Will Sebastian succeed at his attempts? Will Clary's family save Clary? Will they die trying? Find out in this City of Heavenly Fire fan fiction.**

**Chapter 7:**

Isabelle was freezing, she remembered the last time she had done this, searching for help from the Seelie Queen. The water was like ice crystals, goose bumps formed all over her body. She turned to Simon, hating the fact he could not feel the chill of the pond. She was miserable about the fact her designer leather boots we're getting soaked. "Izzy, you okay over there?" Simon asked Isabelle, she shot him a glare, as if to say: "Do you know how damn cold this water is?" Simon definitely got it, he just turned back to walking in the rib cage high water. Isabelle chattered her teeth unwillingly, the water was so cold it started to hurt. She hadn't remembered it feeling like she was on the tip of a mountain in Antarctica. Isabelle stopped. Just in front of her, the reflection of the moon glimmered atop the water. Jace was up ahead, always the first at everything. He stepped into the reflection of the moon and vanished. She had always like the way that had happened, like you dissipated into the air. "I still can't get over that." Simon inserted. Isabelle couldn't help but crack a smile, she loved the way Simon could say the funniest things at the worst of times. She stepped in after Jace, the darkness swallowing her up.

* * *

Clary just wished the torture would end. It had been four days since her sociopathic brother had captured and brought her into this hell hole. There was barely any hope left inside her. Maybe she should just give up. Her thoughts had broken off when the demon walked into the cellar, she was curled up into a ball. Her arms, legs, stomach, and face cut and bruised, and her back scarred from the whips Sebastian used on her. "Hey baby sis. How ya' holding up?" He spoke with a snarl. Clary couldn't look at him. Not once more. 'Was he joking when he said that?' she thought. "**LOOK AT ME!**" He screamed. Instantly Clary's head shot up, her eyes glossy and red. "Better. So, are you ready to give in?" Sebastian knelt by her side, stroking her messy, red curls. Clary hesitated, maybe Sebastian would treat her slightly better if she obeyed him. Was she really going to do this? "Yes." She said through a parched throat. "Yes I am." It was if she couldn't control the words fumbling out her mouth. Sebastian smiled a diabolical smile and she saw in his eyes, that he actually looked delighted. "Finally." He spoke. Clary was still repulsed by the sight of him. Sebastian stood, opening the chains that squeezed Clary's ankles, chafing her skin and leaving them red. Clary's was astonished he freed her so quickly without hesitation, but there was no reason to run. No, there we're plenty of reasons for her to run, it was the fact she could not run. She had plenty of infected cuts on her legs, basically immobilizing her. Sebastian pulled out his stele from his back pocket, tracing _iratzes_ on every single wound on her bare skin. She didn't find it has a kind gesture, because she had plenty of scars of them from when he would make her numb every night. "There, your all set. Come with me." Sebastian pulled her up. All her cuts closing together, the feeling was relieving. She walked slowly by his side, her mind was basically in a state of shock, the things he'd done to her was to much to handle. He brought her into a grand room, it was breathtaking. The walls a sheer golden, as the floor. A king sized, light wooden bed covered in white sheets lay in the middle of the room. Art was everywhere, from the dresser to the walls. "The dresser, it has clothes. Take a shower. Change." Sebastian nudged her into the room. Clary heard the door click shut behind him. It was if he was giving her an escape way. A large window was right beside the tall dresser. Clary instantly moved towards it.


	2. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Jace hit the earth with a thud, and caught his balance instantly. An image of Clary appeared in his head, the first time they had come here, he had to hold her steady from losing her balance. If she had been with him now, she would've balanced like a trained Shadowhunter. It pained him to even think of her, what Sebastian was doing to her. There was no words for how much Jace wanted to kill him. The hollowed out corridor, illuminated faintly by glowing moss, a tangle of dangling vines that formed a curtain at one end of the corridor and the long, hairy tendrils hung like dead snakes from the ceiling, did not bring back good memories to Jace. "I really, really hate this place." Simon mumbled, and Isabelle turned her neck to look at his kind face, and for some reason, she saddened, _what if there was really a war? What if I lost Simon in it? _Her thought was drowned out when the curtain was drawn aside and a faerie with hair that fell in blue-black sheets and eyes that were as green as vines. _Meliorn. _The name instantly appeared in Jace's head. Isabelle could barely remember that she was smitten by him, it seemed like so long ago. "Why would you hate such a place?" Meliorn spoke, his voice like sharp. His eyes traced from Jace, to Isabelle, to Simon. Simon swallowed and was engulfed in silence. If Simon had known he could _hear _him, he would've never said it. There was something about faeries he had always found intimidating. "Pleased to see you too Meliorn." Isabelle added with a smirk. Meliorn said nothing, just a roll of his eyes. Jace oddly ignored the comments, and would've said something that would start up another conversation, but he didn't. Jace pushed a tree root, Simon and Isabelle noticing he was leaving and rushed to meet by his side. They had moved from the dirt-walled corridor to one lined with smooth ones, and the occasional root snaking down between the stones from above. Jace walked upon the what looked like marble floor, but was really stone veined polished floor, flakes with lines shimmering material like powdered jewels. Jace walked pass the room full of faeries, and tried not to listen to the enchanting music. Then he thought of Clary once again, when she had almost been pulled into the trap of dancing until you die, he had saved her from that. There was countless times he had saved Clary from something she was vulnerable with, but he never wanted her to save him in return. Meliorn presided in front of Jace, and Jace stopped with a scoff. Meliorn drew the vines that blocked the chamber on the other side, and ushered the three of them in. Jace was surprised to see the chamber had changed, a beautiful throne set in the middle of the plain, brightly lit room. The seat was padded with white, and what seemed to set on the armchair part of it and the head had a glistening silver. The lovely woman sat on it. Her scarlet hair matched her long, flowing dress. Her blue eyes clear as glass, set on the three of them. Isabelle had a hint of jealously for the Queen, for she was amazingly gorgeous, but she did her best to hid it. The Queen tilted her head and smiled. "Hello, my dearest friends." She spoke, and she gave off that feeling of authority. Simon resisted the urge to bow to her feet. "Hello, my Queen. We have come for your help." Jace said, he gave off his most charming smile that always seemed to make the Queen blush. His voice echoed off the walls, and the Queen hesitated to speak until she heard the last faint echo. The Queen chuckled. "If you want my help, you must offer me something in return. You should know that, certainly your friend didn't." Her eyes fell on Simon. Then Simon had remembered, Clary had not given the rings to the Queen. Then she gave all of them a cold, hard stare. "We have to go. Like _now._" Simon mumbled to Isabelle. She could hear in his voice he was not kidding, this was a serious matter. "Jace, we have to get out of here." Isabelle passed it on to Jace. Jace glanced at her with his golden eyes and nodded. Simon spun on his heel to leave the chamber, but the Queen's voice startled him. "**STOP THEM!**" Then they all found themselves running, Jace held onto his seraph blade by his side. Isabelle had her whip coiled in her hand, Simon baring his fangs. Guards, to sprites, to her courtiers, charged after them like bulls. They passed the dancing faeries, they made it to the corridor leading to the park. The three of them jumping in the sparkling water.

* * *

Clary stopped before reaching the window, opening the dresser and pulling one of the blue, silk dresses that lay there. She searched for boots that would be good for running. She had found black, durable leather boots that stopped at her calf. She slowly headed for the window, clicking open the locks. _It certainly couldn't be that easy, could it? This just might be a test. Sebastian was smarter than to leave me alone with an open window. _Clary thought. She still lifted the window, barely making noise. Then a thought clicked in her head, if she could find a stele. Anywhere at all, she could certainly get away. She moved away from the glass rectangle. She rummaged through the desks, and after pulling out every single drawer, she was amazed to amuse her wishes. She saw a stele, enwrapped in a swirl of dark wood and the rest light, blending in with the dresser. Without even thinking, she brought the odd shaped stele to her wrist, quickly drawing the Soundless rune on her. Then came Angelic Power, Agility, Heightened Speed, Strength, and equilibrium. She sauntered over to the modernized bathroom, turning on the shower, so Sebastian wouldn't suspect anything. Clary looked over the window now the dirt and sand. _It couldn't be this easy, _she thought again, but she had to try. Even if she didn't succeed, at least she knew she did something about it. She moved on the windowsill, then took a deep breath, and jumped. The fall wasn't far down, but it seemed like she was in the air for hours to her. She landed flat on her feet, making absolutely no sound. _Maybe... Just maybe Sebastian isn't all that smart, _Clary thought. She started to move her feet, and then she bolted. Running so fast the wind was now as if she was caught in the middle of a tornado, making her skin prickle. Then she skidded to a halt. _I knew it couldn't be that easy. _She saw two beastly figures, hovering over her small body.


	3. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Maureen sat in the old, abandoned house in Queens, New York. Around her stood many fledglings, heeding to her demands, drinking ripe blood from innocent humans. Maureen liked their presence, making her feel worthy, she had never felt like that at home. She'd never live up to anything in that vicinity, she was always seen as a child, who is bound to always make straight A's at school. She wanted to be something more, and she had done it, all she needed was _one more piece to the puzzle. _Simon Lewis. She had been watching him for the past 2 months, and she had built a special hatred for the beautiful, tall, dark-haired girl that Simon seemed to be swoon over. She wanted him to look at _her _that way. She knew what she had to do to get Simon. Erase that girl from his life, forever. She knew he would be heartbroken, but with her on his side she could build him back up. She would then get Simon to rule the Vampire Clan with her. Now that she had conquered Camille and her clan, all she needed was the brown-eyed boy. Then she would live _happily ever after. _She smiled a wicked smile at the beautiful thought of it. It was a plain simple plan and took barely any thinking at all.

* * *

Simon, Isabelle, and Jace were still thrashing out the pond. Certainly the faeries would still be after them. Isabelle was so cold, she couldn't feel her fingers or toes, as was Jace. Simon was just wringing out his red hoodie, not fazed by running, not losing any breath at all. Jace and Isabelle were panting, but they still had to run. "We need a go, _now._" Isabelle demanded, water dripping from her face as water would drip from a faucet. It was obvious that they needed to get away before the faeries caught up. "Lets take a taxi." Jace added, smirking.

"You want us to take a taxi while about 80 faeries are out to kill us?" Simon looked at Jace in awe.

"Why not? It'll take us to the busy streets, they can't get us there." Jace started moving towards the weathered streets.

"Its not that bad of a plan." Isabelle shrugged, smiling at Simon and walked after Jace. Simon threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. _Typical Jace. Why do I even try? _Simon thought. With that, he followed after the two silhouettes in the dark night.


	4. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Clary stifled a scream, they had yellow glowing eyes, large sharp teeth, shaggy hair along their bodies, claws that looked like they rip someones heart out, and they seemed to be about 7 feet tall. They laughed, a horrible sounding laugh, that sent chills down Clary's spine. "You thought you could run away, little girl?." The one on the right spoke, his voice like crackling glass. That made Clary furious. "I... am... not... **A LITTLE GIRL!" ** She drew out the stele she had found, as a rune appeared in her head. She drew it on her palm, holding it towards the beasts. It was burst of light, as bright as when she had summoned _Raziel. _She gasped at her own powers as the beasts were blinded,. They stumbled back with a roar. Then she lowered her hand, and started to move for the trees again. The light was enough to hold the beasts off for barely 5 seconds, they were now catching up to her. She drew another rune on her left palm, holding it up. She knew what would happen this time, the beasts froze rock solid, saliva still dripping from their mouths to the dirt floor. This would buy her some time. She started to sprint. _Where exactly am I going? _She thought. But at this point, it didn't matter, the only thing she could think of is being as far away from the beasts as possible.

* * *

Simon, Jace, and Isabelle stepped into the Institute doors, still wet and damp. Jace was right, going through the city of New York could certainly hold off a bunch of crazed faeries. "What happened to you three?" Maryse stood by the door, her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. They said nothing, the only thing they could do was stare at her in silence. "I'll talk to mother, you two go upstairs." Jace ordered. Isabelle didn't mind, she didn't want to be the one to explain to her mother that they were chased by lunatic faeries. Jace moved towards the foot-tapping adoptive mother of his, his damp hair plastered to his temples, his fist clenched at his sides. "We went to the Seelie Queen, searching for help to find Clary, but she's sorta on Sebastian's side. We had to run, they're coming for us." Jace managed to say. "You did what?! Without my permission? The Clave is doing so much to find Clary!-"

"Well it is not enough!" Jace shouted, almost startled my him own self. Maryse just cupped her mouth, holding back copious tears. Jace just walked away with a feeling of guilt. _Now I have something else to worry about. _He thought as he walked up the stairs to his room, falling on his back on his bed. He wished Clary would just walk into his room like she was never lost at all. He couldn't imagine what was happening to her, he didn't want to. Jace couldn't sleep all the nights she had been gone, not one. Bags had formed under his eyes, and he hadn't been eating all that much either. It was putting a strain on him, the one person he loved most in the world wasn't here with him. He wished he could wrap Clary in his arms, and never let her go.


	5. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Clary didn't know where she was going, as long as it was far away from the commotion. She heard the terrifying roar from the horrendous demons. She just kept on her feet, looking behind her she saw the two figures galloping towards her. The sun was going down, and the sky only left a shade of pink and purple. She could barely see ahead of her. Then she found herself falling to the floor, a pain shooting up in her ankle. She had tripped on a tree root. She hit the floor with a thud. Heavy footsteps were coming towards her, and she realized how close the footsteps were. Sebastian's brown boots, covered in dirt, were in eyes reach. "Thought you could get away _that _easily sis?" Sebastian had menacing tone in his voice. Clary froze, she was too horrified to even look at him. Then she heard another set of footsteps, the beasts were right behind her, they were breathing heavily. "I'm not that stupid Clary. Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot? You must really underestimate me." Sebastian lifted her up with his strong arms. Clary couldn't help but break out in a sob. Sebastian laughed at her, the beast joining along. "Stupid _little girl." _He spoke, Clary hated being called a little girl more than anything. She clawed at Sebastian's face with a growl. He grabbed her by her tiny wrist, the grip was so tight Clary thought her wrist might break. Clary struggled to pull free, but he was too strong. "**LET ME GO!" **He loosened his grip, and Clary thought she actually might have frightened him. Instead he grabbed her hair and threw her into the dirt. "Why don't you just **SHUT UP!" **Sebastian's eyes turned pupil less, and were now black tunnels. Clary thought it was the most terrifying he's ever looked. She started to crawl along the dirt, trying her best to get away. Sebastian kicked her in the stomach and she rolled on her back. He started her punch her repeatedly, blood started to pour from her nose as she kicked and screamed. She wondered if he would knock her out, break her nose. He stood up and started to kick her along her ribs, and she knew she would suffer plenty of bruises later. "Stop! Please stop!" She cried. He pulled her by her hair again towards the cottage, strands of red hair ripping out of her scalp. She bawled, and there was no reason for her to try anymore. This is exactly how the events played out when she first came here. _Here comes weeks of torture. _She thought. She would never give up and burn down the world with him, the only thing that could break her was seeing Jace dead.

* * *

Simon could hear the faeries surrounding the Institute. "Come out, come out." He heard a sprite say with a tiny, squeaky voice by Isabelle's room window. "They are definitely going to wait us out." Simon said, looking at Isabelle dry her hair. Isabelle didn't reply, too distracted by herself. "Why don't we just kill them all?" Simon added after his last comment. Isabelle flipped her dark hair to face him, she giggled and shook her head. "There are children out there, Simon. Merely the ages of 13, we can't kill 13 year old's." Isabelle protested. Simon liked the way she stood up for things she saw was wrong or the people she loved, he could barely resist the urge to kiss her, but now was certainly not the time for that. But Simon couldn't hold in what he had to tell her. He moved towards her, their noses almost touching. "Isabelle, I-I have to tell you something." A hard look slapped on Isabelle's face when he said that. "By the angel, your not going to break up with me are you?" Isabelle said in mock horror. Simon chuckled. "No." He shook his head, wrapping his fingers in hers. "Why would you think that?" Simon asked her, looking sincerely through his brown eyes, Isabelle her hair behind her pale colored ear. "Usually when a boy says they have to 'talk', it usually means their breaking up. Haven't you ever been in a relationship before?" Isabelle grinned. "I'm not breaking up with you. There's something I have to tell you." If Simon could have blushed, he would have. Isabelle inhaled, ready for anything he had to say. "I dreamed of saying this in different place, somewhere brilliant, but now I just can't wait. Because I never know when Sebastian will come and if I'll ever get the chance to tell you this. Isabelle Lightwood I- I'm in love with you." Simon felt like a weight had just been lifted of his shoulders. Isabelle felt her heart skip a beat, looking up at Simon with her dark eyes. She didn't know what to say at first, she had certainly felt the same way, but it was as if the words couldn't come out her mouth. She couldn't lose Simon for the world. It was the first time in her life she felt vulnerable to anyone. "I-I.. me too." Isabelle couldn't bear to the say the words, so it was the nicest thing she could. "Your in love with yourself too?" Simon said with a smile.

"You know what I mean Simon." Isabelle rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile too.

Simon did know what she meant, and it was like all his dreams came true. He always hoped when he told a girl he loved her, she would say it back. There he was, with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, telling her he'd loved her, and she basically saying back. He couldn't hold back the fact he wanted their lips to lock. So he did, Isabelle was almost caught off guard by his force. They stumbled back into her dresser, Simon slid his fingers to her waist. Isabelle messing up his soft, brown hair with her slender hands. They pulled away instantly when they heard a glass shattering explosion.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **


	6. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

The ground below Jace's feet started to shake. _By the angel, what is going on? Was it the faeries? How could they get hold of such weaponry? _There was no time to think, Jace slid his swords and knives in his pockets, then grabbed his seraph blade. "_Malik!" _The blade lit up, illuminating Jace's dim lighted room. Jace dashed out to the corridor. Another explosion hit, it was so powerful he slid of his feet. Then he saw the orange-red dangerous fire creeping up the stairs. _Damn it. _He thought as he got to his feet. _Isabelle. _His sisters name appeared in his head. "Isabelle!" He yelled as he scattered to her room. He swung the door open, and saw no one. _Crap. _Maryse and Robert were probably downstairs as well. He had to get to the first floor one way or another. He reached the middle of the staircase, where the fire was almost near him. "I'm going to kill myself." He muttered as he made an epic jump over the flames, he already had fire in him anyway. He tumbled and then landed on his feet on the marble floor. "Jace! Jace Help!" He heard Maryse's voice. _The library. _

He headed straight in that direction. The library was covered in flames, books and shelves crashing down. Not once in Jace's life, had he thought he would see the Institute going down in the fire, and left as rubble and ashes. He scanned the room, and all the way in the right corner. He saw Maryse, Meliorn had his blade held to her throat. Where he was seemed to be the only place not covered in flames. They stood by a large shattered window that Jace had grown to like because it brought so many light into one room, now it was broken. "Let her go!" Jace yelled over the sound of the crackling flames and things being destroyed. Meliorn was ... _Grinning. _He seemed to waiting for Jace to make a move. The only way Jace could get to her was to run through the fire. _This is definitely a suicide mission._ Jace thought. _Maybe Alec could... Wait... Where is Alec? _Jace had just realized that Alec had gone with them to the Seelie Queen. How had Jace not noticed that Alec was gone? _Where did he go?_ Jace thought was interrupted by Maryse's cry. He was about to move, but he saw someone... Lying next to Maryse's feet. _Robert. _Blood spilled out his throat profusely. _He's dead. _Jace felt his blood start to boil, all he felt was anger. He ran through the flames with a roar, and was astonished not to feel even a singe of pain. The Heavenly Fire protected him, his skin glowed brightly. He reached Meliorn, and Jace's golden eyes met with his dark green ones. Jace moved for Meliorn, but Meliorn didn't hesitate to slice Maryse's throat. Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell to the ground. "Mom!" Jace knelt down to his adoptive mothers limp body. Meliorn stood over him with a chuckle. Jace had never felt so angry in his life. He slowly stood and slashed at Meliorn. He didn't catch him, but Jace didn't hesitate to make another swing. The blade punctured Meliorn in the stomach. Meliorn stumbled back and fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Jace stood over him. "I hope you go to Hell." Jace stabbed Meliorn once more in the heart, he had shed his last breath. Jace dropped his bloody blade and ran to his parents, these were the people he'd grown to love, although he'd never really shown it. A tear slowly trickled down his face. _The boy who never cried. _"Mom! Dad!" Jace was surprised to hear Isabelle's wail, his head shot up. He saw the faeries coming towards him like an army. He could barely make out their silhouettes from the thick smoke that filled Jace's lungs and clouded his eyes. "Shadowhunter, we will not kill your friends if you come to us as prisoner." Jace saw the mouth move of a faerie girl, she looked obedient and innocent, but was probably everything but that. Jace squinted to see more clearly, Isabelle was cuffed, and Simon was standing next to her, in chains as well. A blade at Isabelle's throat, and what seemed to be a machete, but much shinier and shaper, touching the back of Simon's neck. _So if I try to run they will slice Isabelle's throat and behead Simon. _Jace dropped his seraph blade instantly, no more risking lives. He threw his hands up, surrendering himself.

* * *

Clary couldn't sleep, she sat on the bed in the grand room. No demon cuffs, nothing restraining her from running. She knew better than to try to escape now. _There's not a place in the world I won't find you. _Clary thought of what her brother once said, or it was something like that. Her memory of when she Idris was almost faded away from her mind. It had been merely a day since she escaped, but it felt like years. _Stupid, stupid Clary. Why didn't you draw a portal rune when you had a chance? _Clary thought. Maybe she was in auto pilot when she was fleeing, not really thinking, just doing. "My dear little sister." Clary was startled by Sebastian voice as he came through the door and sat next to her. She wanted to attack him, that's pretty much the first thing she thought when she'd seen him. _No Clary, no... Remember who he is. _A sly grin spread across his pale face, and he examined her for a moment before speaking.

"We have a.. Special visitor here. Get dressed, I'm sure you can choose a flattering outfit. Whatever you wear is most flattering to me." Sebastian eyes lingered. Clary rolled her eyes obnoxiously at her disgusting brother. He stroked her carrot-red curls one last time, and then leaving the room. She felt like she could breathe again. She felt like a robot, just doing whatever he says and when he says it. It was like what made Clary was being diminished every time Sebastian would lay one hand on her. It was odd, whenever Sebastian would hurt her, he would heal her a couple of hours later, and do something else. Clary didn't care about cuts or bruises, she cared about scars that she could never heal. Sebastian had definitely did wrecking damage to her mind, that she would carry on for the rest of her life. Clary moved towards the dresser, and grumbled when all she saw was expensive dresses coming from unknown places. She wished she could blink and jeans and a t-shirt would appear. _Did I really want jeans to appear when I'm in a life or death situation? _Clary thought to herself. She searched in the clothes to find anything that suited _her. _She was happy to find black pants, and a long-sleeve velvet blouse. _Wait? Do I actually look ... decent? _Clary thought as she saw herself in the mirror. She picked up her brush at the end table, and her knotty curls had turned into soft waves. "Nice choice of clothes." Sebastian had come back. He had something in his hand. He put it down on the end table next to Clary, and she saw what it was. The Morgenstern ring. She gaped and the first person she thought of was Jace. Her beloved Jace.. Herondale, Morgenstern, Lightwood, Wayland. She cracked a smile at the thought of his golden gorgeous eyes, his pale blond hair and lean body. "Well, you actually look pretty enough for who you are about to see. Not much of a shocker who it is, anyway." Sebastian shrugged and moved Clary's hair back from her shoulders and put the necklace on her. The cold touch of it on Clary's collarbone reminded her of when she first put it on and the note Jace had left her. She reached to touch it, and she actually felt a form of comfort that she hadn't felt in days. _The only person I would want to look pretty for is Jace. _Clary wanted to say that so much to Sebastian, but she knew she would only get a horrible reaction. "Let's go." Sebastian moved ushered Clary forward him, they moved into the hallway to the dining room. Clary froze when she saw the Seelie Queen.

**So, what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **


	7. Chapter 13

**Haven't posted in a while... Sorry! This is a pretty short chapter :/ And not that exciting.. But I promise next chapter will be thrilling :) Review please and tell me what I could do differently in this fanfic :) **

**Chapter 13: **

_Why is the Seelie Queen here? _Clary thought as she saw the scarlet haired woman.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. What a delight to see you again." The Queen spoke, wickedly smiling at Clary. Clary drifted off in her own mind. _What if Jace went to her for help? What if she hurt him? What about Simon and Isabelle... Alec. _

"Clary!" Clary was startled to hear Sebastian bark in her ear, she looked at him as if he was a demon. _Wait, he is a demon. _Clary was snapped out of her trance and swiftly moved towards the elegant table, sitting across from the Seelie Queen, still glaring at her.

"What a delight to see you too." Clary greeted, faking a smile to the seemed-to-be-glowing Queen. She wore a sparkling ocean blue dress that fell to her ankles. It hugged her curves tightly, her hair in a perfect French braid with an assortment of white roses in the wedges of the braid. Clary's eyes drifted off of the Queen, to the red clothed table. Clary's mouth watered, she saw food... actual sustenance, not the piece of bread and water Sebastian had gave Clary the second night she was here. A platter of well cooked steak, and a bowl of steaming vegetables. Creamy, chicken pasta was in a dish that seemed too divine to put food on. Two juice pitchers which seemed like water and lemonade, and then the expensive looking bottle of wine. Clary dashed for a plate, making her feel the weight of their gazes, she didn't care one bit. She put anything that she could on the large plate and dove into it. The Queen looked at her in astonishment.

"Jonathan, what is this? Surely she shouldn't be gulping down her food like a pig... Have you _not _been feeding her?" The Queen stated, her blue eyes drifting towards Sebastian. Clary watched as she ate, and the chewy steak almost rolled out her mouth when she saw Sebastian's cheeks flush. Sebastian shifted in the dark wooded chair, and tried to muster up an answer... Making a remark like that to Sebastian would've probably gotten Clary a vituperative punishment.

"It's hard to _feed _someone who doesn't deserve _feeding._" Sebastian answered shortly, his dark eyes lingering to Clary's green ones. The Queen's expression totally changed to a eyebrow knitted frown.

"My! Why doesn't she deserve feeding? She _is _your sister, isn't she?" The Seelie Queen's lip parted with a faint gasp. Sebastian's face turned ever more red, he looked _intimidated. _

"My Queen, she is not the angel you think she is-"

"Jonathan, it is clear to me you are a sadistic young man who is regaled to see others suffer. But this is your _sister _for Christ's sake! She is not a mundane... Not even near one. She is a special Shadowhunter, and you torturing her for your own disgusting pleasure is utterly unacceptable!" The Seelie Queen bore her eyes into him, and Sebastian looked surprised. Clary was dumbfounded, the Seelie Queen could speak to him like _that_? Clary decided that it was best for her not to say anything, and now just stared down at her food, her red hair hanging over her face, making her profile obfuscated. Sebastian was silent, twirling around his metallic fork in his long fingers.

"You've even made her afraid to speak." The Queen added. Sebastian was still inaudible. The Queen scoffed, and then turned back to Clary.

"Anyway, Clarissa I need to ask you a question. If you join us in the war, we will spare the lives of your friends and family. Lucian, Jocelyn, the Daylighter, Alexander, Isabelle." She paused for a quick moment.

"Jace." She finished, Clary felt her heart contract at the name of him. _Us? _Clary thought. She knew there was something evil about the Seelie Queen, always. If there was anything she was apart of, she always had the upper hand, no matter who the person was. Certainly she wasn't the one who wanted to burn down the world in the first place. Or was she?

"What about Robert and Maryse... Magnus?" Clary inquired, she could name so many other people that she just didn't want to die... She would if she knew every person in the world's names. She wasn't afraid to speak now, not when it came to the people she cared for. The Queen sighed.

"I'm afraid Robert and Maryse are... Deceased, I didn't want them to die. A guard of mine got a little out of hand. As for Magnus Bane, I'm sure he doesn't need helping. He's immortal, lived for hundreds upon hundreds of years, he'll always find a way out." The Queen replied. _Robert and Maryse are dead? _Clary felt her eyes sting with tears.

"Where are they, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Alec, my mother... Luke?" Clary asked with a shaky voice, her nerves getting the best of her, the fork she had in her hand shaking outrageously.

"They are not hurt. I will assure you will see them if you agree. Trust me Clarissa, the war is all for the greater good. You may not see it. But I am wise. Wiser than you think." The Queen brushed her fingers lightly over her hair. The thought of Clary seeing her family again made her feel like she was on cloud nine, and that was just the notion. The Queen waited for an answer in anticipation. Clary hesitated, but she had to see Jace's golden locks, his alluring golden eyes, and his smile... The smile that made Clary melt.

"Yes. I will join you in the war."

* * *

The faeries led Jace towards the corridor, he could've found a mechanism to fight off the faeries, but that would lead to the death of his sister and Clary's dearest friend. He noticed, in the faint light... Kaelie was the one who had Isabelle by her throat. He wanted to contemplate why she would do such a thing, but then he didn't trust anyone. No... He _couldn't _trust anyone. They were going to the throne room where he had last seen the Seelie Queen, almost three hours earlier. He was expecting to see her sitting upright as she usually did, instead the throne was left vacant.

"So, you intimidating faeries are just going to hold us in a throne room?" Jace turned to the faerie boy holding him, he looked very young... but tall.

"Where else do you want to be held? In the room where you could dance until you die? Surely I would love to see that." The boy retorted. Jace would've replied in a mocking manner, but he said nothing. Just standing, glancing at his weeping sister, he couldn't stand to look at her anymore... It would've made him angry, causing him to rebel. He stood there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen.


	8. Chapter 14

** Hope you like, and I want to say thanks to all the nice comments :)**

** Chapter 14:**

Clary was startled by the words that had just come out of her mouth, but she had no other choice. It was either she join the war, or the people she loved die. But to her it was still selfish, that she was letting the whole world die out just for a select amount of people. The Queen was rambling on about how the world would such a better place without mundanes messing everything up. What did they ever do to her? Clary was just staring out the window behind Sebastian, all she saw was darkness, darkness was the only thing she was able to see these several days.

"Thank you for your company my Queen." Sebastian stood, pushing in the Seelie Queen's chair as she stood. "As for you, Jonathan." The corners of her mouth twisted up, then her smile drifted to Clary.

"Farewell Clarissa. When I see you again, trust me, you will be a different person," She was about to leave, but stopped. Delicately touching Sebastian's arm.

"Now you treat your sister well." She muttered, and walked eloquently and flawlessly away. Clary stared as Sebastian sat back down in his chair.

"Your scared of her." Clary hadn't realized what she even said, it was like she couldn't hold back her tongue. Sebastian gave her a glare, a long one at that.

"No one can scare me Clarissa. No one." He turned back to his food.

"Then why aren't you brutally torturing me right now?" She inquired. Sebastian banged his fist on the table, making everything rumble. Clary was startled, and decided it was time to shut her mouth. She moved away from the dining room, and sauntered back into the room she despised. She stood in front of the large window. She heard footsteps after her, and wasn't afraid to face her brother.

"Clarissa! You do not walk away from me!" He roared. She turned to face him with an emotionless expression.

"I can do whatever I want!" She fired back. A smile played at his lips and he just shook his head.

"Not anymore." He muttered through gritted teeth. Clary didn't know what he meant, she didn't have time to think about it. She heard another pair of footsteps. She felt the presence of a demon, and then she realized who it was. Lilith.

* * *

Alec wandered along the streets of Manhattan, he felt bad for leaving Jace, Simon, and Isabelle. He couldn't take it though, he was too torn from his breakup with Magnus. He wasn't in the mood to consult with faeries. He wasn't sure what he was doing, just walking in random corners, leaning against walls and watching homeless people. He felt empty, there was a hollow inside him, one he was yet to fill. He shoved his hands in his worn out jeans and walked along in puddles, the smell of sewage filled his nose thoroughly. Maybe it was time to go back home, he was out for hours. He knew the Institute anywhere, his feet drifting him back to his home. He smelled smoke as he walked, maybe a factory, but he sensed something was wrong.

He turned to the right, and that's when he felt his heart rip into pieces. The Institute was engulfed in flames. He ran towards his residence, his blue eyes widening in shock. There was no way in, he couldn't even know if his family was safe. He had to, even though he didn't want to. He had to call Magnus for a portal to Alicante.

* * *

Isabelle felt like the world was closing in on her. She was in a state of trauma. Her eyes were swollen and cried out. She just stood on the polished floor, staring into space. She lost her mother, her father, her brother. The pain was unbearable, she felt like ripping each and every sprite, pixie, maidservant, elf, nymph, kelpie, and nixie apart. But the other side of her felt like balling up in a corner and crying, but she tried to focus on her angry side, it wasn't as bad.

"Nephilim." Isabelle was startled to hear the Seelie Queen's voice. She passed Jace, and sat casually back on her throne.

"You monster!" Isabelle yelled, her head pounding form all her tears. The Queen simply chuckled.

"What do you want with us?" Jace inquired. Her eyes wandered to him slowly.

"Oh, we simply need you as a bargain with Clarissa." The Queen stated, as if they were to know why they were taken. Isabelle felt a microscopic twinge of happiness that Clary was alive, but it then faded instantly when she saw the picture of her mothers face singing a lullaby to her when she was a adolescent. She bent her head down, her dampened hair falling in her face, but it then shot up when she heard Simon growl, trying to yank away from the faeries. Isabelle never thought he'd be the first to rebel. He was stronger than she thought as well, he had already broken the chains from his wrist, turning around and snapping a faerie child's neck. The other faeries backed away in astonishment as the small body lay on the floor.

"Kill him." The Queen said in a faintly bored voice. Simon backed away as the faeries surrounded him. The faerie that had the machete in her hand advanced on Simon from behind him. Simon was too distracted by the other faeries to notice. Everything was happening too fast in Isabelle's eyes, she was about to call out Simons name, but then she heard anther set of growls.

The knife at her throat wasn't cool against her throat anymore, and there wasn't a tight grip on her shoulder. Isabelle then saw Kaelie running to the other side of the room, and the other faeries followed. Isabelle flipped her head around to see vampires, about four dozen, all hustled up, baring their fangs. Isabelle gasped as they killed faeries before her eyes, she heard was screaming and hissing. All she saw was blood. The last face she saw was Maureen's, her eyes fluttered closed as she fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 15

**I haven't posted in a while, and sorry about that! Hope you like and tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 15:**

"What's going on here?" Clary heaved, she felt her heart pound through her chest. Her skin prickled with goosebumps, she was terrified of Lilith.

"Clarissa. You remember my mother, don't you?" Sebastian moved next to Lilith. She posed as the woman that approached Simon: Satrina Kendall. Her face was terrifyingly emotionless.

"Hello, nice to see you again. Well, if we forget about that vampire sending me to Hell." Lilith's voice was as normal as ever, but it still sent chills up Clary's spine.

"You see Clarissa, I don't trust you, even if you say your going to join me in the war. The only way I know you won't do anything tricky, is if we're bind together." Said Sebastian.

Clary felt her ears burn, and her vision get blurry. She couldn't imagine being bind to Sebastian, it would be an absolute nightmare, listening to everything he says. At all cost.

"What?... But I-"

"Oh Clarissa, no need to be scared." Lilith chuckled, her dark eyes getting darker. Her pale skin looked lifeless, almost gray. Clary backed away, crashing into the dresser. Her eyes filled with water.

The corners of Lilith's mouth curled up as she neared Clary. She lightly touched Clary's arm, and Clary moved her arm quickly away. Another laugh escaped Lilith's lips.

"Goodbye Clary." Lilith murmured, Clary didn't even have time to react.

Darkness swallowed her up.

* * *

Simon stood in complete shock, everything was running around, things were crashing down. Shrills and shrieks filled up his ears, he swirled around in circles, trying to take everything in.

He searched for Isabelle, then spotted in her in all the commotion. She was on the ground, her dark hair covered her profile.

"Isabelle!" Simon shout, dashing over to her side, he knelt on the ground beside her, trying to shake her awake.

"Simon." Simon's head shot up when he heard a familiar voice. Maureen.

Her hands were covered in blood as well as her mouth, Simon never thought he would see her like this. She still looked young, merely thirteen. She dressed different now, not the neon high socks and worn Converse, but a dark cloak and gloves.

"Maureen. Are you doing this?" Simon's eyes drifted around the room to the hissing vampires. She blinked a couple of times, then a grin spread across her small face.

"Anything for you Simon. Now, why are you trying to wake her up?" Maureen moved closer, and Simon now stood, hovering over her.

"She passed out, what do you mean?" Simon inquired, swallowing.

"Well, I'm here. Why do you choose her? She's not going to do any good for you. All she is going to do is get you killed, as well as your Shadowhunter friends." Maureen's face turned into a frown. Simon looked at her in astonishment.

"You led me to Lilith. Maureen, you made all of this happen! Why do you even care about me?"

"I did it for us. I was hoping your friends would get killed by Lilith, and she wouldn't kill you. But that didn't happen. I could make your life so much better-"

"No!" Simon screamed in her innocent face. She looked shocked, then furious. She bared her pearl white fangs and chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll just make your life a living Hell." She moved fast, grabbing Isabelle's limp body and holding her by her face.

"Maureen. Stop." Simon inched foward.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck." Maureen said through gritted teeth. Simon didn't know what to do, he never thought Isabelle would die in the hands of a vampire.

He felt in his bones that Maureen would kill her if her stepped any closer or not, so he moved rapidly towards her, so fast Maureen didn't know it was coming. Simon grabbed Maureen, making Isabelle crumple back to the floor.

A surge of power slipped through Simon.

"Turns out, my band doesn't need fans." He reached into Maureen's chest, yanking her heart out. He saw the life slip away from her eyes, and her face turn gray.

Simon let go of her, still holding her bloody heart. He just stared at it, not knowing he was capable of such thing. He let it slip out his fingers and fall with a soft thud to the floor.

He was in utter shock, but snapped out of it, because he noticed figures surrounding him.

Every single vampire in the New York Vampire Clan was in fury.

* * *

**I want to give a thanks to all the readers of this fan fiction :D Review and tell me: Bad or good?**


	10. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Clary jolted awake, she didn't feel like herself. Not at all. She twisted her neck around, and knew this room anywhere. The fancy decoration, the clothes strewn on the floor.

Sebastian.

Clary was matted with sweat and her hair pasted to her temples. She could barely breathe.

No.

She was gasping for air.

"Help." She said as she clawed at her throat and rolled off the bed, dropping to the floor in a loud thud.

"Clarissa?" Clary heard Sebastian's voice, but usually she would find it quite intimidating, but instead to sounded like family.

She felt Sebastian's strong arms pull her up and sit her back down on the bed. He knelt in front of her, a grin spreading from ear to ear. Clary could breathe again.

"Your mine. Your finally mine, together, Clarissa, we can do anything. We can be anything. Our descendants will rule this corrupt world and make it into a perfect one, I tell you. No flaws, no mishaps, just angel and demon." He squeezed her palms tight, his midnight eyes getting even darker.

Descendants?

Clary didn't jerk back from him oddly. A part of her yearned to run, and most of her told herself to stay put. She wasn't herself.

"Look, Clarissa." Clary's eyes drifted down to see a knife at his palm. He sliced it slowly, deeply, letting his dark blood spill out. Clary felt a searing pain go through her hand, and she looked down.

Her blood wasn't red. It was black, and pooled out like magma. She held back the fear behind her eyes, she was afraid, but her body didn't react. Instead she stared at the cut instensly.

"We are now the same person Clarissa." His eyes... Glistened. It was the most emotion Clary had ever seen him have. "You are me, and I am you."

Sebastian set his down his hands on either side of her, gripping onto the sheets of the bed, his blood soaking into the dark sheets. He leaned closer to Clary.

Clary screamed inside to push him away, but instead she let him press his lips against hers.

Clary!

CLARY!

But her body wouldn't budge, Sebastian slid his hands up to her cheeks, standing up, causing Clary to fall back.

Don't.

Let.

Him.

Do.

This.

But her and Sebastian were still locked like twirling vines. Sebastian moved her arms around his neck.

"Ahem." Sebastian pulled away when he heard a woman's voice. Clary could breathe again, and she curled up into a ball as Sebastian moved away from her.

"We, have some business to attend to." Clary realized it was Lilith saying that, and Sebastian nodded, he was so polite to her, much too polite.

"Yes mother." He grabbed his black cloak and slipped it on, fastening his daggers and blades on his belt and walking out the large room with a noticeable smirk on his face.

Clary! Listen! Run!

But her body still stayed in a crouched position, her dark blood running down her leg, standing out against her pale skin.

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to scream.

And most of all, she wanted Jace.

But all she felt was a hollow soul in a small girls body.

* * *

Jace was already panting as he watched what was happening before his eyes. Simon ripping out Maureen's heart, faeries bodies strewn on the floor like pieces of clothing.

He didn't have any weapons, but it wasn't like he had to even fight. Everyone was too caught up in fighting other people, nobody even noticed him.

He saw Isabelle, lying on the ground, and he stepped over faeries, turning his head away from children that looked merely twelve.

Then he saw the circle of vampires, baring their fangs and hissing around Simon. He stayed put, making sure he didn't move to close to any of them. If any of them striked out at Simon, he would defend, but for now... He just watched.

"Erm... Wait... Since I killed Maureen doesn't that mean I'm clan leader?" Simon asked, his voice studdering uncontrollably. The vampires glared at each other like they'd just remembered something they had long forgotten.

"Well, yes, nerd boy." A slender, tall girl vampire stepped closer to Simon. Simon eyes twitched and he stepped back.

"So that means... You listen to whatever I say?" Simon inquired, crossing his arms over his chest. The vampires groaned, but they had to listen. It as they way they had to live.

"Yes." The girl grumbled, her brown hair matted with blood.

"Well then." Simon smiled slightly, "find an alive faerie and get it out of them to tell you where Clary is."

The vampires all glared, then turned around, shoving pass Jace. Jace was surprised, never would he think Simon would have such authority over anyone. Ever.

"Well done, bloodsucker." Jace chimed, then knelt down next to Isabelle.

Simon ignored Jace's comment, cradling Isabelle in his arms.

"Wake up. Wake up izzy, please."  
Simon shook her a little, and Isabelle's eyes slowly opened.

"Simon?" She reached a hand out to touch his face. Simon smiled, and brought her up slowly. Joyous relief spread through as Isabelle looked around, a bewildered look on her face. Isabelle rested her head on the crook of Simons neck. Simon knitted his eyebrows, never had he seen Isabelle show fear.

"Simon- I meant Master. There was only a couple faeries alive, barely breathing. Only one has survived so far." A blond haired, young looking vampire stated as two other vampires brought in a girl by her arms. Her pale pink hair falling in her face.

"Speak." The blond vampire ordered. The girl flipped her hair out of her face, and she was young, probably about fifteen. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I ne-never wanted to be.. Be apart of this." She choked out.

"Tell me where Clarissa is and I will set you free." Simon demanded, and she just shook her head.

"Don't set me free, after I tell you, kill me. Please... I have no one left." The girl cried out. Simon felt a twinge of hurt for her, then he set back his face. "She's in... They're in..." The girl paused.

"Florida."

* * *

**sorry I haven't wrote in a while! Homework and stuff, but comment and tell me if you like! :D**


End file.
